The Kong Wars Rewritten
by TheKingofGames1001
Summary: This is a complete rewrite of The Kong Wars. After years of fighting the Kongs, the Kremlings no longer serve King K. Rool who has left to die alone in the wild. But after the numerous outside forces coming in, the existence of the Kremlings and the Kongs are put at stake.


**The King: Uhhhh... Okay look I'm sorry but I'm going through a Donkey Kong phase, and I wanted to return to this one story but it just look poorly written because I started this story during high school. In my junior year I was beginning to get a better grasp on how I tell my stories. I'm changing a couple of things to make it more interesting so it doesn't get boring. Now I'm changing this because it is a really young story that it was just starting out, I'm either going to remove some of these stories or come to them in a later date, but I will never go back to the first Legend of Spyro: Minecraftian ending, that story is one where anything goes and I through stuff at the wall and see what sticks. That first story is too complicated for a rewrite, there was a scene where spyro turned to dark spyro and there was guitar hero version of We Three Kings and at the time I wrote that I didn't know it was a Christmas song. Yeah that was weird. But it is better to Edna Mode it as in, "Never look back darling, it distracts from the now." So yeah this story is not going to be like that one because it's not, okay I think you get the jist of what I'm saying. Anyway here is LOS: The Kong Wars. Also more depth will go into this, so if I sound like I'm Shakespeare or the Super Ego from Sam & Max Season 3, you'll know why.**

 **And just to let you know when ever you see "Music -" it is best to listen with that music to help you envision the scene or something like that.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Introduction

* * *

 ** _Music - Forest Interlude_**

Of the many tales told about natural enemies, only a few have the audacity to leave a permanent mark within the pages of time. The rise of tyrannical kings and rejection of races resulting in grand battles between such forces and in the process of such fighting take countless lives away from this world. Strategic plans going awry bringing problems to said groups that are trying to keep their wits about themselves and implementing uneasiness into their society. Thus leaders fall into uncertainty and hide themselves away from what they have brought upon their people. War has divided many within both sides questioning if what they are doing is the right thing, while others are left wondering what they did wrong in the first place. External involvement is a critical role as it may bring even more pain to the internal affairs, but if done right brings closer to the victims of the ordeal and spark better relations with one another. Still, the final aftermath of these feuds are bleak, but deep within it shows how desperate one is to go as far enough to at least show a sign that they could gain a foothold, hoist themselves up, and regain the recognition and respect that they once lost. This is one such tale.

Our tale begins on a swampy hazy island that juts out of the sea at an angle. The calls of numerous birds echoed throughout the dense old tree few lacking any leafs that instead had moss or fungus growing on the side. Several slanted trees form a makeshift shelter. Inside was a fire pit producing a poor weak flame.

A large figure sat at the bottom of one of these trees with his head down looking at a bowl full of random mush and stale water. He sighed and took a swig of the bowl then gaged and coughed. The bowl was immediately poured out after words in response to the taste he had endured. He laid back against the tree looking up at a hole in the shelters roof. A seagull perched on the rim of the hole looking in on him for a few seconds until flying of. The fire began to die and the shelter got darker. The figure quickly scurried over to the pit. He placed several leaves and bark into the pit and blew.

The fire stared to gain strength again and grew. As the room brighten, a rock across from the figure appeared. On this rock sat a gold ball point crown studded with emeralds and rubies. The figure's reflection in it showed his left eye swollen and bloodshot. He stared at the crown for a minute then closed his eyes and tilted his head toward the ground.

From those that once showed greatness to there people, now show the sign of misery and rejection. This figure life is the byproduct of both. This is Krusha K. Rool.

* * *

 **The King: Interesting for you, this is just a taste of what will come in the rest of this rewrite. Please leave a review in the box below. Until then hope that K. Rool is announced for Smash DLC and check out my Minecraft / Spyro crossover.**


End file.
